


Муравьиный укус

by Celiett



Series: Killugon Alphabet [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Biting, Established Relationship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Бесконечный лес снова погружался в ночную тишину, а где-то там, на самом его краю, в гигантском муравейнике, за считанные дни выросшем до небес, затаилась Королева.





	

Киллуа мутило с тех самых пор, как они оставили позади поляну, предназначенную для короткой передышки, и снова двинулись в путь. Это было хорошее место, и выбирать его пришлось долго: достаточно открытое, что никто из муравьев-химер не смог бы подобраться незамеченным даже сзади и одновременно укрепленное, позволяющее скрыть свое присутствие в густой тени деревьев. 

Они пробыли там так мало, но даже этих нескольких мгновений хватило на то, чтобы перевести дух и расслабленно вытянуть на траве гудящие от напряжения ноги. 

Еды, взятой с пункта контроля на границе НЗЖ хватило бы еще на несколько дней, но, даже зная это, Киллуа жевал медленно, неохотно. И постоянно тянулся пальцами к ноге – потереть через штанину горячую воспаленную кожу вокруг следа от укуса муравья. 

Он не сказал об этом ни Гону, ни Кайто, посчитав поначалу, что прекрасно справится со всем сам. А теперь… даже и не знал, что делать. Увиденного в пределах НЗЖ хватило Киллуа с лихвой, чтобы начать беспокоиться. 

И если изменившие свой геном муравьи в самом деле были настолько опасны, то…

– Ты выглядишь таким бледным, – пальцы Гона коснулись его лба, коротко, едва ощутимо. Но затем медленно скользнули вниз по щеке в одной понятной только им обоим ласке. – Все в порядке?

Его запах, знакомый и острый, окутал плотным облаком, как если бы Киллуа уткнулся носом Гону в шею, собрав губами тускло блестящие капельки пота. Или же – хищно оскалившись и навалившись всем телом, впился зубами в часто-часто бьющуюся жилку, пока бы кровь не заполнила весь рот. 

Возможно, именно тогда сосущая пустота в желудке наполнилась бы теплом и сытостью. 

Киллуа все же нашел в себе силы кивнуть и улыбнуться достаточно убедительно, чтобы Гон, в последний раз окинувший его обеспокоенным взглядом, снова ускорил шаг. Бесконечный лес снова погружался в ночную тишину, а где-то там, на самом его краю, в гигантском муравейнике, за считанные дни выросшем до небес, затаилась Королева. 

Нога с каждой секундой ныла все сильнее. 

Впервые за время их опасного путешествия Киллуа начал сомневаться, а хватит ли у него самого сил на то, чтобы всегда оставаться рядом с Гоном. Или же обещание, данное ему когда-то, так никогда и не сбудется.


End file.
